Thrashing bum bags
by Shizukachuu
Summary: It was a Tuesday, midday, Syaoran was having his recess with his friends, and his bum bags made the day an incident. It involves everybody .


**Thrashing bum bags**

Thrashing bum bags came from an incident that happen at school, and my sempai, Akemi-rin, inspired me to write this fan fic.

My next fanfics probably won't be based on real life. Don't worry; there will be some based on real life. I'm just thinking of doing a love story. It will have chapters I hope. CCs gave me the inspiration to this, when Syaoran came back from Hong Kong and they will be together forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but the plot I own.

* * *

It was a Tuesday, midday, Syaoran was having his recess with his friends, and his bum bags made the day an incident.

**At recess getting hurt by bum bags.**

It was a cloudy day with the sun still partially shining behind those fluffy whiffs. Students were chasing each other, talking or sitting reading.

At the school, at Tomoeda, Syaoran was having his recess with Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi and Eriol under the shelter sitting next to the canteen and also near the boy's toilets.

"Dammit, I need to go toilet!!" Takashi said to everyone.

"Just go then, geez, no need to tell us," Chiharu protested.

Takashi was holding his groin, and then was running towards the restroom, with both of his hands up. Looking like a maniac. Before reaching the toilets, he got hit by Syaoran's bum bag. In the groin. Hard.

"I'm gonna kill you later for that!!!" Takashi groaned in agony, and dashed into the boy's restroom. Takashi came out of the restroom and was looking for Syaoran. He saw Syaoran and put his hands out as if he was going to choke Syaoran. "What are you doing, Takashi?" Syaoran asked.

"Something that is for your own good," Takashi answered back, and put his hands around Syaoran neck.

"You're choking me," Syaoran pulled Takashi hands away and ran away from him. Takashi chased after Syaoran. Sakura, Tomoyo and Chiharu were watching the two boys. Syaoran was still running but screaming like a girl. The girls laugh so much their stomach really started to hurt.

After Takashi chasing Syaoran, Syaoran was playing around with his bum bag again, and he accidentally hit Chiharu, in a certain part. "OWWWWW!!!!!!" Chiharu groaned (she is a female).

"Whoops," Syaoran smiled, while shrugging his shoulder at Chiharu.

"You idiot!" Chiharu screamed at Syaoran.

After 5 mins, Syaoran was thrashing his bum bag again, and it hit Takashi in a certain part again, he groaned and fell to the ground.

"Ewwww!!!!!!" Syaoran shrieked.

"You idiot! You hit it there the second time!" Takashi groaned again, while holding the groin area. Chiharu helped Takashi up.

Sakura and Tomoyo laughed at Syaoran. "Now I have to wash this twice," Syaoran whined to the group, while holding out his bum bag.

"Why do you need to wash it twice?" Eriol asked, "It's just clothes you just hit."

"Still, because the germs might leak out of the clothes," Syaoran clarified to Eriol.

"Ewwww!!!" Sakura and Tomoyo shrieked together.

**Maths, in the library**

The group were sitting at the table nearby the counter; they were all chatting till Sakura asked Syaoran, secretly. "Syaoran-kun, can I…I… we need to talk."

Sakura stood up and walked over next to the counter.

"I've been meaning to tell you this that...I…about you…" Sakura stuttered.

Syaoran started to freak out and blush, as soon he heard Sakura. "I...lo-" Sakura stopped and smiled and pointed at Syaoran.

"Caught ya," Sakura laughed, "I was only testing you and to see you blush."

Syaoran smiled, and then frowned when she looked away.

The two sat down with the group again. Syaoran stared at Sakura, and wanted to pull trick on her. He threw his bum bag at Sakura, "Ha, gotcha!"

Sakura hit the bum bag away from her and it hit Eriol's face.

"Ewwww!!!" Eriol & Sakura both squealed.

"I have to wash my hands now!" Sakura shrieked.

Syaoran was laughing and complimented Sakura, "Nice reflexes," The group laughed as soon they heard Eriol squealed. Sakura and Syaoran laughed more, because of the bum bag hit his face.

**In English class.**

The whole class was watching Harry Potter, for English. The teacher wanted the class to describe one of the characters. Tomoyo walked up to Syaoran, and began to talk.

"Syaoran, Naoko told me to do this to you," Tomoyo punched Syaoran. Syaoran frowned, "Why a punched? Couldn't it be different?"

Tomoyo walked to her desk and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura," Tomoyo called.

"Yes?" Sakura responded.

"You know Hiro my childhood friend?"

"Yeah,"

"He said 'hi'."

Sakura frowned. "That's all?" she said in a monotone voice, "Okay, tell this to Hiro," Sakura began, "'Hi I hope I get to see you one day and…DON'T YOU DARE HIT TOMOYO-CHAN WITH A FRYING PAN!' I'm finished."

"Okay," Tomoyo obeyed.

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. Syaoran got suspicious at Sakura and Tomoyo.

"_Are they laughing at me? Well, I'm gonna have to find out myself," _Syaoran thought to himself. He walked up to the girls while they were still chatting.

"Hello ladies, how's your day?" Syaoran said sounding very suspicious.

"Hi Syaoran, and by the way, good thank, you?" Sakura responded back formally.

'_This is very suspicious, I wonder what's he's up too,' _Sakura was thinking.

"So why did you come here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, I was just wondering why you were two laughing or giggling," Syaoran started to investigate.

"Well my childhood friend Naoko, came over her house with another friend, Hiro," Tomoyo explained to Syaoran, "and they both whacked my head with a frying pan, than Hiro told me to say 'hi' to Sakura,"

"Oh okay," Syaoran was surprised, "I better get back to my desk."

'_Syaoran, you such an idiot, they were only talking about Tomoyo's childhood friends, your such an idiot,' _Syaoran thought to himself, and stared at Sakura…

* * *

**Author's notes:**

This is my first fan fiction, my friend Akemi-rin (.net/~akemisempai: be careful they're rated M), she forced me to write a fan fiction, even though I wasn't interested back then. I do not own these characters. I also have another friend; you may know her, Yukimura-san (.net/~yukimurasan). This was an inspiration by DC and CCs, but also my sempais.


End file.
